Before the Storm
by iamdelilah
Summary: The months leading up Peter's death were the best Steve and Tony ever had. A mini fic prequel to Lullaby. Warnings: sexual content, mpreg, mentions of infertility, shameless fluff & porn.
1. Chapter 1

_March 30__th_

When Tony finally stumbles into the kitchen for a cup of coffee Steve is still sitting at the breakfast table, chin in his hand, eyes not focused on anything. That irks Tony as strange.

"Hey," Tony half-smiles. It's weird because Steve is always the one to greet Tony with a hug and a kiss and a plate of breakfast that Tony didn't even ask for. But he's just sort of sitting there like a sloth until it finally registers that Tony said something.

"Morning," Steve murmurs in return.

"How long have you been up?" Tony asks with a yawn, punching numbers to his own coffee maker. He and Steve have separate ones because Steve can't stand using the maker with all the buttons and options.

Steve tries to think. The last time he looked at the clock it was seven. But now that he's checking it again, it's a quarter till noon. He hasn't really had the motivation to get up from this spot. He's stuck here in a daydream, content to simply sit and think.

"A while," he answers distractedly.

"Been on your run yet?"

Steve says slowly, "No…"

Tony nods to himself and the only noise between them is the dripping of the brewing coffee into the pot.

Steve is actually relieved when Tony heads for the lab with his coffee so that he can think without interruptions. Steve swears that he's pregnant. Then again, he's thought that before and he was wrong. So it's safe to say that he's wrong again this time.

When Steve eventually decides to get up from the table his limbs are stiff and he actually stumbles, the corner of the table stabbing his thigh. It's all he can do to think, _clumsiness_. If he were to write a book on pregnancy he could. He knows all the symptoms because there have been exactly 3 instances when Steve swore he was pregnant. None of the times ever proved to produce a child because it was all in his head.

Tony pretends to understand. In his defense he does actually understand how badly Steve wants to be a father. It took Steve a while to convince Tony that he was capable of being a father and that despite all the shit Howard put him through, Tony could break the cycle. So as much as Steve wants a child, Tony is somewhat relieved when uneventful months go by and there's still not plus sign.

This cloud lingers over Steve all day. Even when he goes on his run he thinks about it. He doesn't run as hard or for as long as usual, just in case. Steve really hopes that's the case.

* * *

Steve goes to bed without coming down to tell Tony goodnight and that, too, irks Tony as strange. Steve didn't even try to bring Tony lunch or dinner. So Tony decides to stop for just a second to have Jarvis pull up the feed from the bedroom. When he does, Steve is nowhere to be seen, so Tony ventures up to the bedroom to see light streaming out from under the bathroom door. He taps twice before pushing it open to reveal Steve sitting on the edge of the tub.

"Hey," Tony rasps out, leaning against the door frame, "Everything okay?"

Steve's worried blue eyes rise to meet his husband's and immediately Steve tries to kick a small blue box out of Tony's sight.

"I, uh- yeah. Fine."

Tony says flatly, "Steve. You've been distant all day. What's up?"

Tony wants to go back to what he was doing, he really does. But Steve is being needy and Tony understands that sometimes Steve can be annoying and needy and apparently this is one of those times. So Tony crosses the bathroom, taking a seat on the edge of the tub beside his husband.

Steve shrugs sheepishly, gesturing to the test box, "I thought I was- I thought I might be."

"No?" Tony guesses and Steve shakes his head silently.

Tony reaches out to squeeze Steve's knee in a comforting manner, staring down at the tile floor. They've gone through this so many times that Tony is hoping Steve will reconsider adoption soon. They're in their second year trying to conceive. They've been to doctors and specialists to look for some answers that no one can seem to provide. Steve is a determined son of a bitch and adoption isn't likely because _no_, Steve wants to be pregnant. And he's going to be, it'll just take more time.

"We'll get there, Cap."

Steve smiles faintly, "Yeah, I know."

Steve tries to brush this off the best he can but Tony still senses the fact that his husband is hurting. Steve reaches for the empty test box and tosses it into the trash can before walking out. He flops into bed, completely taken by surprise when Tony falls down next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

_May 18th_

"Are you baking cupcakes?" Tony asks as he's walking into the kitchen.

Steve glances over his shoulder with a smile, "Yeah. I'm making them to take to dinner."

Ah, right; Tony had forgotten. They're supposed to go over to Clint's and Natasha's place for some catching up. Tony approaches his husband, pressing up against his broad back and grabbing a handful of ass.

"Why cupcakes?"

Steve laughs, swatting at Tony's greedy hand and placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I don't know," he admits softly, shrugging as he returns to stir the batter. He dips the mixing spoon in the batter and holds it over his shoulder for Tony to take a taste.

"Mmm," Tony moans contentedly, "What is this?"

"Snickerdoodle."

"Snickerdoodle cupcakes?" Tony retorts, leaning up to place a kiss at the shell of Steve's ear.

Steve nods, spooning the last bit of the batter into the paper liner. He pulls away long enough for Tony to slide them into the oven and set the timer. By the time Steve spins on his heel Tony is reaching around Steve, untying his apron and tossing it to the floor. He presses a hot, frantic trail of kisses down the side of Steve's neck, pulling away long enough to ask a simple question.

"Wanna fool around?"

"Oh, yes, please."

Tony grabs Steve's hand in attempt to drag him to their bedroom.

"We can't leave the kitchen," Steve says softly.

Tony retorts with an eye roll, "Why not?"

"The cupcakes might burn. Also, I need to shower before we go. You've got ten minutes."

"Challenge accepted," Tony grins.

As promised, Tony manages to get them both hot and bothered in ten minutes. By the end of their orgasms Steve's against the counter, arms stretched out along the marble surface with Tony gripping his one hand on his hip roughly and spilling into him. Steve's hair is a mess from Tony pulling and fisting his fingers in it. He feels Tony's hand slide up beneath his shirt to drag his nails over Steve's chest and when a fingernail grazes a nipple Steve lets out a harsh gasp.

Tony pulls out, collapsing against Steve's heaving back and pressing a kiss to his clothed shoulder.

Steve straightens up moments later, clearing his throat and smoothing his hair.

"That was-"

"Yeah," Tony breathes in agreement. He grabs his jeans from the floor, lunging out to pop Steve in the ass with them.

"Hey!" the blond snaps with a chuckle, grabbing Tony by the wrist and pulling them flush together once more. He presses a kiss to Tony's mouth and then to the tip of his nose, smiling endlessly.

"Maybe that'll be the one."

Tony smiles faintly, a little pang of sadness hitting him. They've been at this for well over two years and Tony is slowly beginning to think that the day for Steve to conceive is never going to come. Nonetheless, he nods.

"Maybe."

Steve turns around, still grinning at the thought, and reaches for his pants. Tony goes to shower and Steve is left alone to clean up the mess in the kitchen, still holding onto the hope that perhaps he and Tony will get the chance to become parents after all.

Steve spends a lot of his free time thinking about babies and kids in general. He's always loved kids and he can't believe he was willing to convince Tony to give the family thing a shot. It took a while for Tony to come around but when he did, the thought of a family came as a challenge. Tony was always trying to out-do his father and decided that if he and Steve could make a happy successful family, Tony would count that as a major win. Challenge accepted.

Steve's beginning to think that maybe the day will never come. The reality of the situation began to sink in some months ago and with every month that passes Steve is reminded of what he can't have. He feels like a failure sometimes; it shouldn't be this hard. They shouldn't even have to try. It's a struggle for them some months. Tony and Steve argue as if that's going to fix anything. Tony will lash out and yell that if Steve is so damn desperate, maybe they should just adopt. That pisses Steve off more than anything and most times those arguments end up in an angry, passionate sex session. Afterward, they'll come down from their orgasms and talk and eventually hug it out and the process begins again.

Still, Steve tries his best to keep his spirits up and focus on the positive things in his life, but always at the back of his mind is the nagging little idea that just won't let go.


	3. Chapter 3

_June 18__th_

Steve has that same familiar feeling again. He doesn't feel quite like himself and he couldn't sleep at all. He couldn't quite bring himself to eat breakfast this morning and felt almost nauseous. Coffee didn't even sound good so Steve is here, lying in bed with Tony, their legs tangled together in the sheets.

When Tony finally stirs he's met with the heavy weight of Steve on his chest. He pushes at the heavy body idly, running fingers through Steve's soft blond hair.

"Hey," he rasps out, "Still sleepy?"

Steve turns his head to smile at his husband idly, "I don't feel good."

"How?"

"Just sort of… not me."

"Yeah, I can tell; you're still in bed."

Tony slides out from under Steve, slapping his ass idly before stumbling out of bed.

"You don't think-"

"Maybe," Steve whispers, "Tony, I don't want to be wrong. I can't take disappointment again."

Tony gazes at his husband with a sympathetic smile.

"I know."

"Should I take a test or-?"

"Get blood work done," Tony suggests, beginning to undress. Steve's blue eyes stare at him, waiting.

"Don't get excited," Tony chuckles, "I'm just changing. Unless you want to."

"Of course I want to," Steve laughs, holding his arms out and beckoning, "Just… come here."

* * *

Later when Tony meets with Pepper to go over some new innovations, Steve heads out for the medical division at SHIELD headquarters. He'd go to their regular doctor but the results of his blood work would take longer than Steve wants to wait. The trip proves to be hassle free and Kim promises to have Steve's results within the next several hours. All Steve has to do is wait. He can do that; he's good at waiting. He's been waiting 2 and a half years.

* * *

Steve is lying on the couch half asleep when his cell phone rings. He scrambles to find it in his pockets, answering it before even looking at the screen. He clears his throat quietly.

"Hello?"

"Steve, it's Kim. I have the results from your qualitative test."

"Okay," Steve says slowly, trying his best to remain calm but he _can't_. His heart is pounding in his chest.

"Congratulations, Captain."

Steve can't think of anything to say, nothing at all. Absolutely nothing, yet at the same time there are a million things running through his mind. _Pregnant_. He's pregnant; they did it. Two and a half years later the time finally came.

"Thank you!" Steve gasps with an uncontrollable smile, "Kim, thank you so much for getting back to me so soon. Jeez, I- oh my gosh."

"You're welcome," Kim laughs, "Call back in a few days and we'll set you up with someone on this side of town for your appointment, okay?"

"Right," Steve agrees, hanging up and whispering another 'thank you' to the empty air around him.

"Jarvis, where's Tony?" Steve asks in haste.

As soon as Jarvis' response comes to reveal the fact that Tony is in the master bathroom, Steve is running down the hall. He was walking at first, trying to pace himself so as not to completely freak Tony out but he can't stand to wait.

"Tony!" Steve calls out louder than necessary.

Tony is shirtless, rummaging in the bathroom cabinets for god only knows what.

"Tony, guess what."

"What?" Tony asks, standing to his feet and walking back toward the linen closet, digging through the folded towels and wash cloths.

"Would you please stop and look at me?"

"What for? By the way, have you seen-"

Steve is tired of waiting so he blurts out, "I'm pregnant."

Tony's head snaps at those words and he stares at his husband, dumbfounded. Steve is smiling and nodding and _glowing_ with excitement.

"You're shitting me."

"No," Steve whispers, shaking his head, "Kim just called with the results from this morning. Tony, I'm- we did it."

Tony can't think of anything to say so he crosses the room, pulling his husband into a strong embrace. Tony has achieved a lot of things in life but this has got to be his greatest accomplishment. They tried _so hard _for _so long_ and now it's finally come and _they did it_.

"Say something," Steve whispers, kissing Tony's cheek.

"I can't think of anything to say," Tony replies, amused, "Jesus, baby, you're trembling."

Steve pulls back, smiling and letting out a shaky breath, "I know. I can't- we have to do an announcement picture!"

"No," Tony replies immediately, "I'm not doing that."

"Please," Steve begs softly, "We've-"

"Fine," Tony amends, stealing a kiss from Steve's lips, not because Tony wants to do one, but because they deserve it.


	4. Chapter 4

July 17th

Steve doesn't know what time it is when he wakes up but he feels incredibly sick. His body tells him to stay lying down and let it pass but his stomach tells him to run to the bathroom unless he wants to clean up a disgusting mess later. He sits up, flinging his legs over the side of the bed and once he's on his feet he rushes to the bathroom.

Steve makes it in time and throws up everything he had to eat before bedtime the night before; everything and then some. He's gagging until only green bile comes up and that's when he flushes the toilet. He uses the porcelain bowl as a tool to help him stand to his feet before stepping three inches to the sink. There he rinses his mouth out repeatedly, trying to get the sour taste of vomit out of every crevice. He read about this part of pregnancy online and thought that maybe the serum would help repel some of the unpleasant symptoms, but obviously not.

He decides that he might as well stay awake now, because it's light outside. He finds his cell phone where he laid it on the dresser last night and checks the time. It's 7:20 and Steve should be on his run right now. But because his pregnancy is considered high-risk, his doctor instructed him against his rigorous workouts.

Steve heads into the living room and finds that the most comfortable spot is sitting in the living room on the sofa, legs folded under his body until another bout of nausea comes. He rushes to the bathroom and stays there for a while, dry heaving into the toilet. He's thankful that nothing comes up this time. He decides to take a walk to thing about everything and when he eventually leaves, he does so quietly so as not to wake Tony.

* * *

Steve walks until the morning bustle of the city starts to die down. It's hot outside and by the time he's ready for break from the horrible summer air he pops into a small baby boutique. Weeks ago he would have avoided this store like the plague but now that he has a reason to come in, he does so with utmost enthusiasm.

He's so overwhelmed when he steps into the store. There are frills and cribs and everything anyone could possibly associate a baby with. Blankets, rocking chairs, pacifiers, just _everything_. For Steve it's still _so strange_ to imagine that there's a life growing inside of him. He's wanted this for so long, tried so hard to get here, and now that it's happened it still seems so surreal and Steve feels like he deserves an award for making it happen.

Steve browses among the other customers until his eyes settle on a pair of generic baby booties. He picks them up and they shrink in size considerably as soon as they're flat in the palm of his hand. He can't help smiling to himself because they're so precious and perfect; he _has _to buy them. He read online that it was bad luck to get things before a certain stage of pregnancy but Steve never _was_ one to believe in luck. He believes that you get what you deserve and Steve honestly believes that he deserves all the happiness and love in the world with this baby.

At the front counter is a stand of gourmet chocolate bars for the expecting parents' convenience. Steve hadn't really thought about chocolate until this moment, but he thinks that chocolate definitely sounds like a good idea. Really, is chocolate ever a _bad idea?_

So Steve leaves the boutique with his tiny baby booties and a bar of dark chocolate with sea salt. He can't even wait until he's back at the tower to eat the chocolate because it just sounds so damn good. And it is. The entire thing is bar before Steve even rounds the block towards home.

Steve smells coffee and figures Tony is up by now. He decides not to bother him and instead ventures down the hallway to their bedroom, pausing by the empty room they always planned to use as a nursery. Steve thought that moment may never come but now that it has, he puts his handle on the doorknob, twists and pushes it open.

He walks into the already-blue room and stands in the middle, the little boutique bag still clutched in his fingers. There's a lone shelf on the far wall and with the faintest smile, Steve crosses the room and pulls the booties out of the bag, placing them in the center. The tiny white shoes are lonely against the dark grained wood shelf but that's okay; there will be more things on the shelf in time.


	5. Chapter 5

_August 24__th_

"Is it hot in here to you?" Steve asks, glancing down at Tony over the top of his book. They're splayed on the sofa together, Tony's head in Steve's lap, just enjoying each other's company.

"Nope."

Steve reaches up to wipe at his sticky forehead.

"I'm sweating."

"Having hot flashes, are we?"

"Guess so," Steve grumbles.

Tony doesn't look up from his tablet to respond, "Jarvis, lower the temperature to seventy-two."

"Sixty-four, Jarvis," Steve adds.

"Jesus Christ, you _are _hot," Tony mumbles. Steve pauses for a long moment, setting his book on the arm of the couch and waiting patiently.

"Oh," he mumbles after a while. "Are we not-?"

"Hm?"

"I thought- never mind."

"You thought what?" Tony sits up, tossing his tablet to the end of the couch. He smirks, breaking into a small laugh. "No, I know what you were thinking." He hooks one arm around Steve's neck, kissing him fully on the mouth and then trailing kisses down to his shoulder.

"Can we go to the bedroom?" Steve asks softly, pushing Tony to the side and standing up. Tony complies and they make their way to the master suite, stripping clothes on the way and when Steve falls onto his back Tony pauses, gazing at his pregnant husband.

Steve is just over 13 weeks pregnant and his belly is beginning to fill out finally. With lack of hardcore workouts his muscle definition is fading and that makes it easier for Tony to see Steve's bump as it grows by the week. It sort of grossed him out at first but now the thought that Steve is carrying their baby is fond to Tony.

"You still with me?" Steve asks with a laugh, snapping Tony out of his daze.

"Yeah."

Tony sighs, grabbing a bottle of lube from their dresser and settling down on the bed next to his husband. He can't help the fact that he's exhausted and he looks down at his flaccid cock in disappointment.

"Baby, I- can I just finger you?"

"What's wrong?" Steve asks hurriedly, sitting up and hesitantly crossing his arms over his belly self-consciously. He's automatically thinking the worst because Tony isn't overly excited for sex.

"Nothing's wrong, I just…"

"You aren't attracted to me," the blond guesses, his voice never rising above a whisper.

"Jesus, no, I- I'm tired and I'm not up for it."

"Tony, you've never been a good liar," Steve replies, voice flat of emotion. He was so ready for this but now he's just irritated. "I can tell you're just indulging me."

"No, no," Tony insists, reaching out to cradle Steve's face in his hand. "I promise you I'm not, I'm just tired. Come on, let me finger you, I know you love it."

Steve reaches down to his cock, stroking it briefly and he lays back slowly, spreading his legs for Tony to have easy access.

For the next fifteen minute Tony pleasures Steve, fingers prodding into his husband and earning pleasured moans and grunts in return. Steve's fingers are working at his cock as Tony's lubricated fingers slide in and out with ease, the tips of them curled enough to stroke across Steve's prostate gland. Steve's hand quickens is wrapped around himself, pumping rapidly until the tightening sensation grows to an unpleasant one. Steve sits up suddenly, pushing Tony away and clutching at his stomach desperately.

"What?" Tony demands.

Steve shakes his head quickly, still holding a hand to his abdomen as the cramping continues. He breathes deeply for several minutes as Tony continues to ask if he's alright.

Tony rakes a hand through his hair and asks, "Should we go to the hospital?"

"No, I'm… I think it's stopping," Steve finally sighs out. "Maybe we shouldn't"

"Not for a while," Tony confirms with a nod. He scrambles up to comfort his husband, pressing a kiss to Steve's temple. He pulls Steve down into his embrace and Steve settles against Tony's chest, one hand still resting over his bloated belly.

As much as Steve and Tony want sex, they can hold off for a while, at least until they can assure that nothing is going to happen to their precious baby.


	6. Chapter 6

_September 6th _

When Tony comes back upstairs after having spent several hours in the lab he isn't surprised to find Steve lying on the sofa in the living room, a magazine propped up on his stomach.

"Is that a design magazine?" Tony quips.

Steve's blue eyes peek over his magazine and he smiles brightly. "I'm looking for nursery ideas. I was thinking maybe we could paint it blue."

"Nursery?" Tony asks and then he remembers. Sometimes he actually forgets that they're expecting their first child together. Tony takes a seat on the couch by Steve's feet and rests his hands on Steve's feet. "Don't you think it's a little early?"

"Why is it early?" Steve replies, confused, "I'm four months along." He puts the magazine down on his chest and places both hands on either side of his bloated belly. His face lights up instantly at the touch.

Tony can't argue anymore, not with that expression on Steve's face. He gives his husband a half-smile.

"I guess it's not too early," he admits. His calloused fingers begin to expertly rub and massage Steve's bare feet.

"Tony, maybe you could- if you want to help me maybe you could make some sort of special thing for the nursery. Like an interactive mobile or something?"

"I could," Tony agrees, smiling genuinely. "Yeah, I'll do that. I can start the blueprints right away. You're really excited, hm?"

Steve's smile falters immediately and he replies, "You're not?"

"No, no, Steve, I am. It's just that I've never seen you so happy or excited about anything."

"We've waited a long time for this. It's something to be excited about, isn't it?"

Tony grins and crawls over Steve, straddling his thighs. He lowers his hands on top of Steve's that are resting on his bloated belly.

"You're beautiful, Steve. I love seeing you like this. Knowing that we made this together is... it's really overwhelming."

"Tony, are you getting weepy on me?" Steve sits up with ease, wrapping his arms around Tony's waist. "You're so cute when you get sentimental."

Tony just stares for a moment before leaning forward to capture Steve's lips in his own. His hands trail up Steve's belly to his neck. He holds Steve's head gently, his thumb brushing against the back of Steve's ear and Steve lies back again, bringing Tony on top of him. Tony lifts himself just barely so as not to put unnecessary pressure on Steve's belly.

"Got any ideas besides blue?" Tony asks after a while.

"Yeah! I was thinking dark furniture and maybe a woodland theme? That way whether it's a boy or a girl it won't matter."

"What are you hoping for?"

"It doesn't matter. As long as our baby is healthy it's fine."

"If you could choose-"

"I would choose a healthy baby."

"Steve," Tony groans. "Come on, you know what I mean."

"I-I want- if I could choose it would be a boy. I think it would be for the best. But I can only imagine the things he'd get into in the lab. You'd have to baby proof it."

"I'll have to do that anyway."

Steve bites his bottom lip briefly and then smiles. "I can't believe it's actually happening. I wake up and sometimes I forget and when I go get in the shower I look down and… it's just _there_. My belly sticking out and it's just really incredible."

"And then there's the sex," Tony purrs.

"Yes," Steve chuckles, nodding. "The sex is- yes, our sex life has never been better. I get all these crazy ideas of everything that I want to try."

"Oh, anything you'd care to share? Anything kinky?"

"Maybe," the blond drawls out playfully. "But I'm not telling you. You never know, maybe I'll surprise you with something someday."

Tony leans down and letters breathy kisses all over Steve's forehead. "How about a little same old-same old for now?"

"I'd love to," Steve smiles.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry I've been MIA. Real life's a bitch and so are the people in mine.  
**

* * *

Tony is lying on the couch with his head in Steve's lap when it happens. It happens once and Steve barely takes notice. He figures it's Tony moving around, but when it happens a second time Steve lifts his book to look down at his husband

"Was that you?"

"Hm?" Tony hums in response. His eyes are closed and he's almost asleep.

Steve freezes and it's there again, just the tiniest movement in his lower abdomen, and it almost feels like gas. But it happens repeatedly and Steve is beaming when he feels it a fourth time.

"Something wrong?" Tony asks, twisting his head to look up at Steve. "You okay?"

"I- I'm pretty sure I just felt him move," Steve beams. He sets his book on the end table and rests a hand on his belly, his heart beating at an irrationally rapid pace.

Tony gazes up at Steve in awe. "Make him do it again."

Steve chuckles, shaking his head. "I'm not sure it works like that. But it felt like gas… or maybe like someone's tickling my skin but on the inside. I'll tell you if I feel it again."

They're quiet again and Tony reaches for the tablet he put on the floor earlier. Almost an hour goes by before either of them speaks. They simply sit on the couch, soaking in the air conditioning, enjoying each other's silent company. But when the clock chimes that it's 5 o'clock in the evening, Steve remembers how hungry he is. He lifts his book up enough so that he can glance down at his husband. "Tony, I want brownies."

Tony, who has been furiously typing on his tablet, glances up with a frown. "Are you reading a book?" It's a rhetorical question. "You are probably the only person left in America who still reads physical books. You know they make Kindles for that now."

Steve shrugs. "I like the feel of a real book in my hands."

"I could make you-"

He frowns, "I like real books."

Tony pauses to observe their current position; Tony is lying stretched out on the couch with his head in Steve's lap.

"When the hell did we get so domestic?"

Steve smiles faintly, resting his hand on the side of Tony's face, "When you asked me to marry you."

"I only married you for the good of the country."

Steve chuckles with a shake of his head and it slips out, "I love you."

"Yeah, yeah." Tony grins, "Just so you know, you are so much more lovable with my child inside of you."

Steve rolls his eyes.

"No, seriously. Which, shouldn't it be the opposite? Because let's face it; morning sickness has been kicking your sweet ass for the past 2 months. Not that I'm complaining because you don't nag me to do shit anymore and you're a lot more enjoyable when you're this... bubbly?"

"Happy." Steve traces the crow's feet at the corners of Tony's eyes, still smiling fondly, and takes his tablet away.

"Hey!"

"Tony." He puts both his book and the tablet on the end table, something stiff pokes Tony's ear and Steve's biting his lip. And then it's... _oh_.

* * *

When Tony heads for the lab after dinner the nursery walls are still white. It's nearly three hours later when Tony comes to find Steve to ask him where the brownie mix is. And when he finds Steve he looks, well, _adorable_. He doesn't even hear Tony come in. He's wearing a too-tight white t-shirt that doesn't entirely cover his swollen belly, and there are splotches of sky blue paint all over him. Tony clears his throat, getting Steve's attention.

Steve's _beaming_ when he turns around. "Hey, what're you doing up here? I thought you were in the lab."

"Busy?" Tony asks with a faint smile, motioning to the roller in Steve's right hand.

Steve chuckles, shrugging. "I thought about waiting until tomorrow but then I figured it'd be better to do one coat tonight so it's dry by morning. Wanna help me?"

"Actually I was gonna ask you where the brownie mix is," Tony mutters as Steve pushes a brush into his hand.

"You can do the trim. I hate that part."

Tony doesn't even bother telling Steve that they have plenty of money to _pay_ someone to paint for them because it won't do any good. Once Steve has his mind set of something, it's written in stone.

They're up until midnight finishing the first coat of paint. Steve is lying in bed, showered and exhausted when Tony slides in beside him. Tony's almost asleep when Steve speaks.

"I think I'm gonna reorganize the closet tomorrow."

It's a thing and Tony gets it. It's called nesting and all new parents get it so he might as well get used to it. He presses a lazy, dry kiss to Steve's cheek and murmurs a meek 'okay.'

* * *

**Also, if anyone's interested in doing RP with me, send me a message! I need someone new. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

_November 18th _

They're getting ready for bed when Steve asks. He knows he shouldn't ask because Tony has already answered the question multiple times with a 'no' but maybe if he persists Tony will get tired of hearing him ask. Tony is already unhappy with Steve for dragging him out of the lab, but Steve is Steve and he makes Tony behave. It's sort of like his job.

"Are you coming with me to the appointment tomorrow?"

Tony expels a long, dramatic sigh. "I already told you I have a meeting in the morning that I can't miss."

"But it's-" Steve cuts himself short and swallows hard.

"It's what?" Tony asks, his tone more gentle than before. He grabs his toothbrush and holds it under the automatic toothpaste dispenser, waiting patiently for Steve to finish.

"It's important to me and I'd appreciate it if you could have the meeting later in the day. Tony, I'm not even asking you to cancel it. My appointment's at nine and I would really like for you to be there. It's not going to kill you to shift your schedule around for _one day_."

As Steve says this his tone remains eerily stern and unwavering, but he's speaking so softly that Tony can barely hear him over the sound of the toothbrush against his teeth. But he does get the gist of what Steve's saying and after he spits in the sink, Tony tosses his toothbrush onto the counter and spins around.

"Alright. Okay, I'll come with you."

Steve's full, pink lips curl into a gentle smile as he stares at his husband across the room. He sits on the edge of the bed looking entirely prim and proper until Tony crosses and stands between his legs, burying his fingers in Steve's blond hair.

"Thank you," Steve whispers finally, looking up at Tony from underneath his eyelashes. He stands, pressing a chaste kiss to Tony's lips before rounding to his side of the bed and settling down on his side.

"He's kicking," Steve whispers, a hand settled against the side of his bloated belly. And soon enough Tony is there behind Steve and he can feel Tony's breath at his neck and Tony's hand resting protectively on his side and that thought alone is enough to lull Steve to sleep.

* * *

_November 19th _

"Steve. Steve." Tony groans, leaning down and nudging his husband's shoulder.

"Mm?"

"Get up. Why're you still asleep? It's past seven."

Steve turns onto his back with a little effort and pulls himself into a sitting position, squinting toward the window. "Why's it raining? It's s'posed to be nice out."

"You slept through Jarvis' weather report. Raining, high of 41 today. C'mon, I made you decaf." Tony stretches a hand out to Steve who takes it with a smile, climbing out of bed and kissing Tony fully on the mouth.

"What's the occasion?"

"Figured if I'm gonna do the right thing, come with you today, might as well do it right. I'm not cooking breakfast, though. That's where I draw the line."

Steve chuckles and kisses Tony's hair. "I'll make breakfast if you promise you'll actually _eat_ it.

"I'll eat it. Promise. Shower first, though."

Steve surprises them both when he follows Tony into their bathroom. And he surprises them even more so when he finds himself on his knees in the shower, the hot water pouring over their bodies, Tony's stiff cock in his mouth and a trail of drool running down his chin.

Of course Steve is hard too, one hand wrapped around his dick, and the other steadying Tony's hips as Tony fucks his face relentlessly. Tony's almost there, he can feel it, and Steve can, too. He pulls back, running the blunt of his tongue along the length of Tony's cock, pressing teasing kisses to searing skin. He curls his fingers around Tony precisely, pumping in rapid movements until Tony comes with a shuttering groan, his semen fountaining over Steve's hand.

Steve whimpers because his own hand isn't _good _enough.

"Can you- again?" Steve asks breathlessly, looking hopefully up at Tony as his eyelashes clump together with the drops of water that rest on them.

Tony shakes his head sadly and Steve whines, biting his lip, because he really wants Tony to fuck him. He stands up carefully with Tony's help.

"Here," Tony says, taking Steve's shoulder and turning him around to face the tile wall. Steve feels Tony's fingers at his ass and hears a brief sucking sound before two digits slide into him. The fullness alone is enough for Steve to get off. Tony prods gently, taking precaution not to hurt Steve without the proper lube, and just nudges in tiny, smooth movements and Steve is there, his come splattering against the tile wall and getting washed down the drain seconds later.

Steve whimpers again, resting his forehead against the wall, and Tony presses up behind him to litter kisses on Steve's shoulders.

* * *

They're in the hospital now, sitting in the waiting room, and their interlaced fingers rest of the arm of Tony's chair. The silence between them is comfortable and Tony looks around because he's never been here before. The only appointment he's been to the entire time was when they learned that their baby would be boy. And even then Tony was rushing through the lobby looking for Steve frantically because he was late.

The hospital a sterile place and Tony doesn't like it. It's so clean and the floors are tile when he thinks they should be carpet. Something about it just offsets him and he doesn't know what it is, but Steve seems to be okay and that's enough for Tony.

They're waiting for twenty minutes, maybe less, when the door opens and: "Stark-Rogers?"

* * *

**A/N: So, sadly, this has come to a close. I said it'd be a ficlet and so I'll leave it as this, but if you don't already know what happens be sure to read _Lullaby_. Thanks for sticking with me through this!**


End file.
